A tip-up is an ice fishing apparatus well-known in the art which includes a base that spans a hole in the ice, a reel assembly wound with a fishing line, a trigger mechanism, and a means for signaling the user upon the incidence of a fish strike. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,176 and 4,727,673 issued to Kachelski and Dumar, respectively, show representative tip-ups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,437 issued to Harvey shows an alternate ice fishing apparatus that mounts above a hole in the ice and that signals the user when a fish is snagged. Tip-ups and other similar ice fishing apparatuses enable the user to leave the fishing site for a warm location or to attend to other activities, though the fishing site must still be monitored, even at a distance.
Common signaling means include flags and light. The use of a signal light may not be readily discernible to an observer during daylight hours, particularly where the brightness of the environment is accentuated by snow and ice. In conditions of poor visibility, such as where it is snowing or foggy, the signal light may be cloaked from view of the user. The use of a flag by itself would be of limited utility during the night time. In all of the aforementioned instances, constant visual surveillance of the fishing site is required. Such constant surveillance is difficult to sustain where there are a plurality of fishing sites that are being maintained, or where the user is preoccupied by other activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,437 to Harvey suggests the use of an audible alarm or horn that signals a fish strike. However, similar difficulties may occur in that the user could wander beyond earshot of the alarm or horn, the alarm may be made more difficult to hear in windy conditions, or the user may not be able to readily determine which fishing site has received a strike where there are a plurality of fishing sites that are being maintained.
A need has therefore existed for an ice fishing apparatus that signals the user of a fish strike, even if the user is stationed at a remote distance. The apparatus needs to extend the usable range beyond normal eyesight and earshot and not require constant surveillance.